State of Attire
by 1xmocha
Summary: Ryoma could make an outfit look good no matter what kind...


1State of Attire

One-shot by: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: FujixRyoxTezu

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Summary: Ryoma makes an outfit look good, no matter what kind of outfit it is.

There was many things that happened at Seigaku that made Ryoma wonder why in the heck he ever agreed coming to this wack job of a school.

If it wasn't for the tennis and his boyfriends...well he probably wouldn't even bother.

And those said boyfriends were at the moment, gone, leaving him with Momo. Kadiou, Kikimaru, Inui, and Taka because those same said boyfriends had abandon him to go with Oishi-senpai to some captain-over-th-weekend meeting thingy.

Ryoma wanted to pout.

How come Fuji got to go and not him?

Ryoma shivered.

Never mind. He wasn't going to even ask how Fuji had manipulated his way into it...

But this little get together happened the same weekend as the sports's clubs festival.

In which they had to do something for and guess who was in charge?

Inui.

No lovers, no tennis, no Kuni in charge...

So yeah today ranked a almost perfect 10 on the shit-o-meter.(1)

They'd been sitting here the whole practice when Eiji came up with the "brilliant" idea of crossdressing of which everyone full heartedly agreed on(no matter how much Ryoma tried to protest.)

Oh and then it got worse.

See the thing is, only 3 of them could crossdress because, no offence, he really didn't want to see Momo, Taka, or Inui in a skirt.

Kadiou was...iffy but they needed 3 to pull it off so whatever..

So Momo had borrowed 3 outfits from his girlfriend.

A sundress, shorts and a t-shirt, and...

A bikini he was sure shouldn't even be legal.

So then, Eiji immediately went for the sundress while Kaidou went for the shirt-short combo which left him the bikini.

Great.

And what's worse?

They had to have a fashion show about it.

POT

Ryoma never really liked calling Atobe but it was a desperate time.

"Monkey King..." Ryoma spoke depressed into the phone.

"Brat? What does Ore-sama owe this pleasure to?" Atobe smirked into the phone.

Ryoma bit his lip and told him everything.

"..."

"Well?" Ryoma questioned anxiously.

"...wow. I'm sorry please excuse me, I don't find it a bit funny but..." Atobe laughed into the phone.

"Your so not helping." Ryoma angrily pointed out.

Atobe was good at tennis but that was about it.

"Sorry, Ryoma. Um, well I could say good luck and as for the catwalk part, just act like you're seducing Tezuka or Fuji on a regular basis."

"..."

Well...that was do-able.

'Thanks Monkey King."

"Don't mention it. I might come visit."

"...burn in hell." Ryoma said in closing.

He would never, ever call that egolostical bastard for help again!

POT

Tezuka sighed as Fuji settled down next to him.

"I miss our little kitten." Fuji spoke into Tezuka's ear.

Tezuka turned to him, "Well he wouldn't have been alone if someone didn't blackmail someone into coming on this trip." Tezuka pointed out.

"But then you would be alone." Fuji pouted.

"Well...at least we get to go back tomorrow and surprise them during the festival. I wonder what they're doing..." Fuji spoke as he snuggled into Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed, "Well, at least we get to have plenty of sex tommorow."

"..."

"What?"

"It's just that...Kuni, your not being stotic.

Then, very un-Tezuka like, hit Fuji with a pillow. "Go to bed."

"Alrighty." Fuji smiled.

That night, they dreamed of a bed and Ryoma.

POT

The day of the festival came closer than he expected.

He had been honestly surprised at how much a girl Eiji looked in the dress.

It was a pretty blue color that matched the color of his eyes. He had somehow straightened his hair and put a lock of it into a bow the same color.

Honestly, if his chest wasn't flat and he didn't know he was a boy, Ryoma might have mistaken him for a girl.

Kaidou was a success as well.

He wore a wig to have longer hair and the shirt and shorts worked out pretty nice too.

And Inui, somehow, got him to wear some chap stick and shaved his legs.

Yeah...

Ryoma stared at his appearance in the mirror.

Fuck.

He looked like one of the models from his father's perverted magazines.

The bikini was a white color, with very skinny tie at both sides, that had a very big chest part so Inui being the "data" man that he is somehow came up with 2 rubber on and off...

Boobies.

He really wondered about Inui's sanity sometimes...

He tied his hair up in a small pony tail and framed some pieces of hair around his face to look more girly.

Great, so this even more proved the fact that he was an uke.

He didn't know how girls wore these things, with them ridding up your butt 24/7.

He had to even...tape himself so it didn't look like he was a guy.

God this was so embarrassing...

"Ryoma, Kaidou and Eiji are done, it's your turn, you ready?" Momo snickered from outside the dressing room.

"Of course..."

..Not.

He can't believe that they decided to hold this thing on the tennis courts for cripes sake!

He would never be able to look at these tennis courts the same way again.

Ryoma put on the see-through cover up, and opened the door.

Oh well, it could be worse.

Tezuka and Fuji could be here...

POT

Oishi watched in shock from where he stood in the front of the row with Tezuka and Fuji as he watched his own boyfriend dressed up in a dress.

"Crossdressing?!" Oishi muttered out horrified.

"Well, this is surprising." Fuji spoke as now Kaidou walked out of the dressing room.

"Eiji!" Oishi called out to his boyfriend.

Eiji blushed as he caught sight oh him, but ran over never less.

"Oishi! You're back!" Eiji hugged him.

"What are you doing dressed like this?"

Eiji pouted.

"Don't you like it?"

"No thats not it, I just..." Oishi blushed.

Eiji gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Nya! Inui decided to do crossdressing so me, Kaidou, and ochibi got dragged into it."

"Ryoma too?" Fuji questioned now curious.

Eiji nodded to him, "Yeah, ochibi's so cute! But unlike us he got the worst of it."

"The worst?" questioned Tezuka now highly alarmed.

"Yeah he got a bikini."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"And you let his little cute ass do it?" Fuji scolded his best friend.

Eiji cowered behind Oishi.

"Sorry Fukijo, but ochibi made it look really cute, and besides, he's the only one that could pull it off."

Tezuka turned his attention towards the door as Ryoma walked out wearing the most skimpiest peice of clothing he had ever seen.

"Is he wearing boobs?" Oishi exclaimed horified.

"Yeah, Inui found them, pretty convincing aye?"

Tezuka frowned.

He had a data specialist to kill.

After, of course, he taught little Ryoma a lesson that was.

Fuji smile turned predatorily, "Tezuka?"

"Yes Fuji."

"You agree that kitten has been a naughty boy."

"Yes he has."

"It's time for him to go bye-bye from the stage right?"

"Absolutely."

And with that Tezuka and Fuji pulled an embarrassed/surprised Ryoma back to the clubhouse where they taught Ryoma a very valuable lesson in crossdressing...

Don't crossdress in a bikin if you don't want your boyfriend to screw you until you can't walk.

THE END

Note: Slightly lame, I know, but Ryoma+bikinilove!!!!! I will update College in America sometime during Tuesday so look for it!


End file.
